


[podfic] Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)

by Galadriel87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel87/pseuds/Galadriel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thrust his phone into John's jaw and growled, "You talk to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951435) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



You can download the podfic from Mediafire  
[mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rljwvxuuoe4v882/five%20times%20john%20talked%20to%20mummy.mp3)

Podfic of a fic by coloredink

thank you so much for allowing me to record this story!


End file.
